Feelings
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Que pasaría si Wolfwood y Vash se pierden en el mismo lugar, y por la misma causa?.. y que pasaria si despues estuvieran encerrados?[Yaoi, Wolfwood x Vash]


Resumen: Vash porfin descubre los sentimientos que guarda hacia su gran amigo Wolfwood, este, por su parte, no es indiferente a Vash, que podría pasar si están completamente perdidos y luego encerrados?...Primer fic de TrigunWolfwood x Vash

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Feelings**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Zara Kinomiya**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Kitty: Hola a todos! nOn pues miren, les traigo mi primer fic de Trigun! -- con mi pareja favorita! Wolf x Vash! O que lindosss! y como no encontraba mucho por ahí de estos dos, pues hice lo mio, y aquí esta! espero que les guste y que me manden sus comentarios! n.n**

**-Fic dedicado a mi querida Fran////**

**-Declaimer: nada de Trigun me pertenece es solo una historia de Fan para Fan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Y otra vez despertaba en un lugar que no conocía, hasta cuando estaría viajando?... que estaba buscando?.. era cierto, desde hace mucho que ya no sentía el mismo sentiemiento por (el nombre de la chica) no sabía cuando había cambiado eso, desde que recordaba siempre la había querido, y por ella viajba por todas partes, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido... aunque... algo le impulsaba a seguir, ahora que ya no estaba con sus dos extras compañeras, podía meterse en todos los problemas que quería, bien, eso no era lo importante, lo que mas quería era una compañia, y no se refería a sus compañeras, extrañaba mucho, quizas demasiado a Wolfwood, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Ahhh!... que me pasa?-gritó en medio del lugar desertico en el que se encontraba.

Sostenía su cabeza con las dos manos, mirando derrotado al cielo... hace cuanto tiempo que no sonreía con sinceridad como se lo había dicho Wolfwood?... porque siempre tenía que meter a ese tipo en sus pensamientos?... desde cuando formaba parte fundamental en su vida?... no necesitaba la autorización de Wolf para hacer algo... o si?

-No, no, no, no!-desesperado por sus pensamientos empezó a correr, sin fijarse siquiera por donde iba.

Tropezo un par de veces, mas no se detuvo siguió corriendo como si la vida se fuera en ello, necesitaba olvidarse del predicador, no sabia desde cuando se había metido tan profundamente en sus pensamientos... si hacía algo, siempre terminaba compararlo con lo que había hecho Wolfwood en los momentos que estuvieron juntos. No podía negar que se sentía muy, muy, quizas demasiado, contando que son solo AMIGOS, bien cuando estaba junto a el; las veces que se había emborrachado junto a el, era cierto, nunca antes había probado el bebida hasta que conoció a Wolf... y... realmente no tenía aguante, eso le había dicho Wolfwood, y ahí otra vez estaba el susodicho como siempre, apareciendose donde no loe llamaban.

Tropezó...Cayó... Rodó... y llego a una cuidad aparentemente abandonada, eso si que era extraño... no se veían ciudades abandonadas por estos tiempos, aunque... si, era cierto, la "ciudad" era muy pequeña, no abarcaba mas de 3 o 4 cuadras de largo, nada extensa como las que estaba a costumbrado a ver en sus viajes.

Entró en ella, viendo curioso para todo lados, descubrió que no estaba tan abandonada como lo había predijo, pero las personas, bueno, las pocas personas que habían ahí, tenían una cara de desconfianza, cerraban sus viviendas, ventanas y puertas, al ver que un extraño entraba en la "ciudad".

Que extraño.. pensó nuestro rubio, mientras caminaba por la cuidad, viendo curioso todo lo que encontraba de nuevo por ahí

-Wowww!-grito ilucionado pegandose a un mostrador de armas-vaya! que armas mas...mas... mas... bellas!-con ojos ilucionados entró en la tienda, dispuesto a llevarse una de las maravillas de pistolas que había visto en el mostrador-hola?-preguntó ya dentro de la tienda, mas no recibió una respuesta-...hola?..-volvió a repetir entrando un poco mas, viendo a un mas ilucionado las armas de fuego que tenía esa tienda

-Disculpe, en que puedo ayudarlo?-salió un hombre ya mayor, que al ver a un extrangero en su tienda, se paró secamente, asustado

-Bueno, quería preguntarle... a cuando me puede vender esa arma de ahí?-apunto a la arma que mas había llamado su atención, que estaba en el mostrador

-Mmm,.-disimulando se puso a pensar-pues verá... esas no estan en ve..venta.. pero tengo unas que le podrá interesar, si quiere, puede seguirme-sonrió fingidamente a Vash

-Mas!-sus ojos se llenaro de lagrimas de alegría-claro, claro! veamos mas!-empezó a caminar siguiendo a señor

Llegaron al sótano del lugar, no había mucha luz por ese lugar, solo una debíl lámpara que alumbraba vajamente. Se dejo ver una puerta, grande, imponente...

-Es por ahí-se paró el señor y señalo a Vash el camino

-Esta bien, muchas gracias-inocente como siempre Vash empezó a caminar.

Abrió la puerta, y otra lámpara apareció... sintió un empujón en la espalda, y no pudiendo controlar la caía fue directamente de cara al piso, oyó el sonrido de la cerradura cerrarse, lo habían engañado! rayos! como pudo ser tan estupido como para caer en esa trampa?... rayos! rayos!... se autoregañaba golpeando al piso.

-No soldrán nunca mas de ahí!... por ser unos estupidos en querer romper la paz de esta ciudad!-se oyó desde afuera

-Saldrán?-Vash empezó a ver por todo el lugar, forzando a sus bellos ojos aqua marina para poder ver mejor con la poca luz que tenía-hay alguien aquí?-tan solo se oyó el eco de su voz-Waa! eco!-gritó asustado, definitivamente necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

-Vaya!..-esa voz, la reconocia-nunca creí que Vash la Estampida tendría miedo al eco

-...-donde la había oido?.. conocía esa voz!.. si, pero de donde?

-Porque no me contestas, Vash?-de la oscuridad del cuerto empezó a salir una silueta, alta, bien parecida.

Podría ser?... acaso... acaso... estaba encerrado con Wolfwood?... y porque si estómago se revolvía en tan solo pensar en eso?... porque rayos sentía sus mejillas acaloradas?... y porque no cerraba su boca?

-Vash!... no me digas que te diste muy fuerte contra el piso-saliendo completamente de la oscuridad apareció la figura que Vash había extrañado tanto, por la cual había emprendido ese viaje sin sus amigas, por el cual... un sentimiento nuevo se hizo presente en su corazón... que era?... que era? proque se sentía tan feliz de vovler a ver a Wolf? tanto que se le había ido el habla!-Vash! Vash!-preocupado se hinco frente al rubio y empezó a sacudirlo-despierta! despierta con un demomio!

-Ahhh!.. esta bien, esta bien!-estaba totalmente mareado-Wolfwood?

-Oh, no!-sarcástico-soy tu principe!-bromeo, pero al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de Vash, se presuró a corregirse-claro, soy Wolfwood, tonto!-le dió un golpe en la cabeza

-Auchh! porque me golpeas?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-malvado!-lo miró de una manera congelante, tomandose muy en serio el golpe... aunque... Vash sabe que no es así...esta molesto, por algo, pero esta molesto con Wolfwood

Esa mirada, nunca la había visto en los bellos... un momento... desde cuando adulaba los ojos de Vash?... porque rayos quería que ese tiempo se haga infinito?.. rayos!... desde cuando sentía amor hacía su amigo?... cierto, Wolfwood es muy sincero con sus sentimientos, nunca los negaba, son muy buenos, decía y lo sigue diciendo... ahora... ue hará? como podrá decirle a su Vash lo que sentía?... bien, eso será después... ahora... quería averiguar porque el rubio estaba tan nfadado con el.

-Lo siento!...-se disculpo-además... no te lo di tan fuerte! eres un llorón!

-No lo soy!-dijo haciendo un dulce puchero y pateleando

-Si, y también eres un CHIBI rubio

-Chibi?... no lo soy!... -lo miró recrimitoiamente

-Como sea, chibi, si eres, ahora, dejame preguntarte algo-su tono había cambiado a uno mas serio-que haces aquí?... porque estas tan enfadado conmigo? que te hice?

-Pues... en primera, estoy aquí porque me perdí en el camino y termine en este ciudad, si te refieres a que como llege a esta tienda, hechale la culpa a las hermosas armas que habían en el mostrador T.T

-Cierto! T.T.. son irresistibles... bien y porque estas enfadado conmigo?

-Yo no lo estoy...

-No me engañas, Vash, te conosco demasiado bien, ahora dime porque? ¬¬

-Pues...pues...-otra vez el nerviosismo se apoderaba de el, completamente y otra vez el habla lo abandonaba y pasaba a tartamudear, el calor en las mejillas y el color rojo en ellas lo hacía ver realmente encantador a los ojos azules de Wolf

-Vamos! dime!... ni que te fuera a comer-acentuó su oración en la última palabra, que no lo iba a comer?.. ja! eso ya veremos!

-No, no... no me hiciste nada, y, no estoy enfadado contigo-bajo la cabeza avergonzado y completamente sonrojado, estaba loco o Wolf le había dirigido una mirada lujiriosa?... si, estaba loco

-No me dejaré engañar!... así que dimelo! Vash la Estampida!-dijo ya harto de todo eso

-Esta bien, esta bien, no reniegues... la verdad es que... no se..-dijo susurrando, pero Wolf lo pudo oir muy bien-no se que me pasa, Wolf-lanzó un suspiro-perdoname-susurro y se abrazo del cuello de Wolfwood, sorprendiendo a este en el acto, mas no rechazo el abrazo, quien pudiera hacerlo?... estaba loco!.

Sonrió, y abrazo al pequeño cuerpo que se había lanzado, literalmente, a abrazarlo.

Por fin, por fin lo había comprendido, estaba enamorado de Wolfwood, el tipo exasperante pero extremadamente sexi, se sonrojo por esa idea.

-Wolfwood...yo... yo...-avergonzado oculta su cabeza en el cuello de Wolf, aspirando su aroma, tranquilizando un poco su acelerado corazón-te amo

-Vash! mi lindo rubio-levanto su cabeza y lo miró dulcemente-también te amo

Los ojos aqua marina de Vash se iluminaron con aun alegría infinita al escuchar esa simple, pero con mucho significado, respuesta. Sonrojadose volvió a abrazar de el, con lagrmas de felicidad mojando el cuello de Wolfwood. Por su parte Wolfwood se sentía en el cielo con el aroma del cabello de Vash, bajo su cabeza y empezó a dejar delicados besos por todo el cuello de Vash, haciendo que este empezará a respirar mas y mas torpemente.

-Wolf...wood?-lo vió totalmente sonrojado

-Eres tan bello, Vash!-cerró sus ojos, y se acerco hasta tocar los labios de Vash y juntarlos con los suyos, en una exquisita presión.

Vash abrió sus labios, dejando la entrada libre a Wolf, para que pueda explorar todo lo que quisiera; Wolf apreto mucho mas el cuerpo de Vash y se junto mas a el, haciendo que los cuerpos estén mas y mas cerca de lo que nunca antes habían estado, dejo a su lengua entrar en la caverna tibia de Vash, empezando a explorar todo lo que tenía en paso, mientras que el rubio no hacía mas que estremecerse por esas acciones, correspondió al beso como pudo, nunca había tenido una experiencia así, es mas, era su primer beso.

Después de un tiempo, se separaron dolorosamente, respirando agitadamente se vieron con el mas puro en infinito amor, que se profesaban unos a otros.

Por fin, habían descubierto los sentimientos, y los habían confesado, recibiendo el "Te Amo" de la otra persona se sintieton completos, con ganas de luchar en la vida, ya no solo por cada uno, si no por ambos! el amor no tiene fronteras, se dió entre ellos y eso es lo importante, no importa en quien te fijes tampoco el sexo mientras se amen todo va a estar bien!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Fin**

**Kitty: -- kamisama nu puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso! nOn estoy tan feliz porque este es mi primer fic de Trigun! - un anime que sencillamente me encanta de los pies a la cabeza XDD.. bien espero sus comentarios, serán muy bien recibidos! **

**Y otra cosa, la última parte es verdad u/u haganme caso, el amor es tan... tan mañoso, que no sabes porque quien vas a sentirlo o/o yo tengo experiencia, primero estaba locamente enamorada de Heero / y me sigue gustando, mas, termine amando mucho mas a una persona que nunca imagine! O/O mas... estoy muy feliz! porque también me dijo que esta enamorad de mi! n/n... hagan caso a este consejito o si quieren olvidenlo ..U yo ya me voy!**

**Vash: Por fa, dejen sus comentarios! son muy importantes!**

**Wolf: y pidan continuación con lemmon! XDD**

**Vash: oyee! ¬/¬**

**Kitty: mmm... o.o.. lemon, soy una chacra para eso u . ... pero lo intentaria P**

**Vash: ./.**

**Kitty: bueno, ya me voy, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Empezado el: 3/09/05 a 11:00 am.**

**Acabado el: 3/09/05 a 16:30 pm.**


End file.
